starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Buzz The HiveWing/My Random OC Stockpile Blog!
1) Wasabi Male (cisgender) LeafWing Wasabi is a pale, romaine green scale hue with thin, delicate greed green stripes running down his narrow snout. His eyes are a lively peridot green. His horns are alabaster white and his wing membranes are kombu green. His spine(s) are clover green and his slim belly is honeydew melon. He wears a thin, silky, 90s neon green scarf draped around his willowy neck and an unusual lava rock attached to a thick, iron-wrought choker. --- 2) Maximus (or Max) Male (cisgender) NightWing Maximus is a dark, dark, space blue scale hue with a dark, midnight purple snout and neck. His eyes are a warm hazel green. His horns are a dusty soot black and his wing membranes are a starry jet black with noticeable splatters of pistachio green and lemon yellow around the sharp edges. His ridge(s) are white wisp and his muscular belly is merlot red. He wears an authentic, cowboy-style, badge fronted, walnut hued sherif hat. --- 3) Salted Caramel Female (cisgender) MudWing and SeaWing Salted Caramel is a fair, caramel brown scale hue with a cluster of polished lapis blue scales directly above her eyes and running down her broad back in a graceful wave pattern. Her eyes are a striking maya blue. Her horns are a dark, umber brown and her wing membranes are a rich chocolate brown with baby blue and cobalt blue raindrops. Her ridge(s) are a sweet syrup brown and her stout belly is a handsome orange buff. Her fore-claws, back-claws, and tail is coated in a thin layer of translucent white-burgundy webbing. She wears an abundance of ornate turquoise neck rings, a small insignificant mink fur neck-pouch, and a peculiar silver earring that has a special cormorant engraving. --- 4) Hickory Horned Devil (Hickory for short) Female HiveWing Hickory has smooth, waxen, sea green scales branded with skinny maroon red stripes with additional sandstone orange freckles on her talons, neck, wings, and cheeks. Her eyes are a beautiful aquarium blue. Her horns are a dark brunette brown and her wing membranes are a transparent, porcelain white, with almost translucent galactic tint gray edges. Her spike(s) are raven black and her belly is eggshell white dappled with shamrock green. She has a thin, yet slightly plump, figure and is about the normal size ratio of her tribe. HiveWing Stench, Stingers in claws --- 5) Salmon (or Sam) Male (cisgender) SkyWing Salmon is a deep, rich, marmalade-gold scale hue with a pale, scarred, baby pink snout. His eyes are a fierce chartreuse green. His horns are a golden glimmer with bands of faint smoke gray and his wing membranes are a vibrant burnt orange. His ridge(s) are yam orange and his belly is winter mood white. He wears a signature scarlet cape that radiates authority. He was cursed with firescales from the moment he hatched; but due to the combined events of a experiment gone haywire, some help from a friend, and possibly unforeseen forces at work, he has learned to harness this power in a extraordinary way. Salmon can now control the elements of fire as easily as a SeaWing can swim, or, perhaps even easier. Burning scales, blazing glory, blisteringly bright heart. "When life threatens to wash you out, blaze brighter.” --- 6) Bubbles (sometimes referred to as Bubbs) Male HiveWing and SkyWing Bubbles is a somewhat abnormally larger then average dragon, with a moderately heavy built, brawny shoulders, vast segmented wings (like a dragonfly’s) and a genetically thin jawline. He easily passes as a normal HiveWing, but if examined carefully, you'll realize he's not entirely 'just '''a HiveWing. He has palely toned, smooth, sweet curry orange scales banded with horizontal semi-broad, thick tiger orange stripes along his maw, snout, neck, and spine with paler, vertical thin pumpkin orange stripes along his shoulders, legs, and tail. His eyes are curious, mesmerizing, pear-gray orbs. His wind-swept horns are a handsome rust hue while his wing membranes are completely transparent, with hints of warm apricot. His upper spike(s) are a fiery flame orange, whilst his lower ridges(s) are a flawless tiger's eye brown and his plump belly and harmless tail tip are a beautiful floral white. Wears a sturdy, medium-sized, adventurer’s pouch strapped securely across his chest. Beehive (Mother) and Vesuvius (Father) Salmon (full SkyWing, male, lawkeeper in Possibility), Butter (SandWing-SkyWing hybrid, male, innkeeper and restaurant owner in Possibility) He can produce small, moderately-warm, flames that last approximately thirty long minutes. He can also inject a seemingly harmless, watery-like liquid, from his fore claws; this liquid gives the victim temporary illusions and nausea. He has Marlow, a trustworthy and intelligent kea bird companion. Pansexual. --- 7) Golden Eagle (Golden or Goldy or Gold-boi for short) Male (cisgender) SkyWing A persistent and publicly sadistic dragon, that is perhaps a smidgen to narcissist for his well-being. He’s allegedly proclaimed to be ‘unbalanced’ to some extent, nonetheless, this sly perfectionist is somehow most-always the center of attention. Golden Eagle has a lithesome, yet robust, figure and it seems so that he surmounts remarkably anybody and everybody in height. He has medium toned, extravagant, golden bronze scales with attractive, dijon yellow freckles flanking his snout|eye(s) and dapper golden palm scales here and there. His eyes are a formidable, flaring, dark amber. His wavy horns are a vibrant, rosso corsa red and his wing membranes are a lightly tainted, ginger orange with thin, metallic gold veins. His ridge(s) are mahogany red and his belly is dark honey. He wears a thick, gold-wrought, anklet that takes the shape of his namesake, the majestic golden eagle. Animi Pansexual. Shipping with Odysseus. --- 8) Prince Odysseus (Prince or Oddy for short) Male (intersex|intersexual) SeaWing A introverted and easily embarrassed dragon, that is perhaps a dash to browbeaten for his mental health. He is regularly defined as subdued, proper, and self-possessed by his relatives; however, this is a lie. Odysseus dejectedly suppresses his true feelings of anguish, melancholy, and ire, from dragonkind solely. Odysseus has a stark, agile, figure that is rather lanky (but not as tall as Golden Eagle however) and is gifted with rare opalescent scales. He has lightly tinted, opalescent (as mentioned before), cascade blue scales periodical combined with sleek quiet sea blue scales in luminous starfish pattern(s) that naturally fall down his back. His eyes are a bright, enchanting, deep mist green. His handsome horns are a light, driftwood beige and his wing membranes are a darkly toned, opaque, midnight blue with traditional blue-white spiral(s) and starburst(s) markings on the undersides of the wings. His webbing is lake blue and his belly is sailing sea blue. He wears a symbolic gold-engraved conch shell necklace around his lanky neck. Shipping with Golden Eagle. --- 9) Fea Female SandWing Fea is mostly mysterious. She's more of a 'say little and do much' type of dragon. Most of her neighbors assume this is because she is ''very, very, introverted. However, this is'' partially'' a misunderstanding. Yes, she isn't fond of conversations and being 'socially acceptable' and in general would rather be alone 24/7. A physically fit, young dragoness, that is slightly above the normal height ratio of her tribe. Pale, platinum blonde scales with darker toned, dark earth scales bespeckled here and there. Fiery copper red diamond(s) run down her spine in thin, perfectly even, triangular lines. Dark, glossy, abyss black eyes. Flawless shoji white horns. A feathery, espresso brown ridge and a muscular rocky bluffs gray belly. Animi Open for shipping (lesbian ships only!). --- 10) Anaconda SeaWing Genderfluid (please use “they” and “they’re” when referring to Anaconda) Anaconda has slightly oversized blackish-gray eyes which, in direct or at least partial sunlight, come across as a watery, pale greenish-milky hue. Anaconda’s bioluminescent stripes, mysterious as they are - glow forth a spectacular, illuminating white light - which is very peculiar, considering that these stripes are as black as the deepest ocean abyss. Semi-circular driftwood beige horns. Anaconda has an uncommonly thick, and unheard of, layer of silvery-clear webbing that, when immersed in pure freshwater, shines a vibrant and extraordinary, pastel green. Anaconda is full of wondrous surprises - from intense rainforest foliage green scales, to unforgettable pinkish-white wing membranes marked by tiny sky blue waterdrops, to a handsome cocoa bean brown chest and lush mountain forest green gills. Lastly, is the unique whiteish-pinkish-red coral necklace that Anaconda has roped around they’re slim neck. No for shipping. They have no special abilities/powers, unless you count them as being Genderfluid. Category:Blog posts